My Wonderful Life
by FindBeautyInTheSmallThings
Summary: Elizabeth McKenzie had just come to terms with being a Demigod when her father flips her world upside down. He forces her to move to none other than La Push, Washington. Maybe La Push won't end up being quite as bad as Elizabeth originally expects. Imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this is happening."

I had finally settled into camp, come to terms with my new life and identity as a demigod. Heck, I had just been claimed two days ago! All of the campers were gathered around the fire singing silly songs lead by the Apollo cabin when it happened. I was sitting next to my friend Phoebe; one of the few Hermes kids was actually nice to their unclaimed roomies, when I felt everyone's eyes on me. At first I thought there must have been something on my face, why else would the entire camp be staring at me like I was some kind of alien creature?

I nervously looked over to Phoebe for reassurance, "Um…do I have marshmallow on my face or something?"

"Uh….not exactly…"

I tried guessing again, "Chocolate?"

She slowly shook her head, still stunned, "Nope."

"Then why is everyone staring at me!" I yelled out in desperation. I was starting to get really uncomfortable. I didn't like being the center of attention. I could feel my face heating up, only making me even more embarrassed.

Finally Chiron came to my rescue. He climbed out of his decoy wheelchair and loudly called out "All hail Elizabeth, daughter of Aphrodite!"

I stare at him in shock, my mouth hanging open. "What?" I was not Aphrodite material! I was shy and simple, not bold and beautiful like all of the other Aphrodite girls.

I looked over at Phoebe again. "This doesn't make any sense!"

She just shook her head again, still in a daze. "You need to look in a mirror before you start talking like that."

I looked at her like she had just grown a second head. "What are you talking about?"

She just shook her head again, go look.

And so I did. I ran back to the Hermes cabin, all of my stuff was still there, and allowed my gaze fall on the one mirror in the entire cabin. Once again, my mouth fell open. I barely recognized my own reflection! I mean, the girl in the mirror looked similar to me, but she was too beautiful to be me. We had the same straight blonde hair, the same green eyes, and the same skin tone, but oh my goodness, she radiated beauty, she was practically glowing! I looked closer and realized that she was glowing! I was glowing!

"What the heck?"

"It's Aphrodite's Blessing…at least that's what they call it. It's disturbing isn't it?" I turned quickly to identify the person speaking to me. My eyes met the gaze of a girl who looked to be around my age, 16, with entrancing kaleidoscope eyes, a dark tan, and choppy caramel hair. She was gorgeous, but it looked like she was actively trying to hide it…strange.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Piper McLean, your sister"

I stared at her for a few minutes. "Sorry, this is just really weird. I'm Elizabeth McKenzie, call me Liz."

"Nice to meet you Liz," she replied with a warm smile. I could tell we were going to be great friends. "Now let's get you moved into the Aphrodite Cabin before everyone comes back from the campfire. "

As I said earlier, that was only two days ago. Piper has been an amazing friend to me over those two days. She introduced me to all of the nice Aphrodite girls and defended me from the not-so-nice ones. She made me feel safe and welcome. I was happy. I was finally happy and settled in, and then my father decided to turn my world upside down.

Today my father called the Big House asking to talk to me. At first I was happy about this, I thought he must have missed me and just wanted to say hello to his little girl. Wrong! Apparently he got engaged to some Native American woman. What tribe did he say she was from? Quintal? Quipped? Quaffle? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Anyway, he got engaged to this woman, and now he wants to go live with her in Washington. That's right, Washington State of all places. Oh, and it gets worse, he wants me to come with him. Well, "want" isn't the right word; he's forcing me to come with him. So, that's my new life. I finally get settled into my new life, and my father rips me out of it for some strange woman in La Push, Washington. Great….


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on a plane headed to Seattle, Washington, the closest airport to my new "home." I was moving from one of the busiest cities on the planet to a place that didn't even show up on a map of Washington. Talk about culture shock.

I sighed in aggravation as I glanced over at my father who sleeping peacefully in the seat next to me. He was happy. He was excited. He had absolutely no sympathy for me whatsoever. He didn't feel guilty at all. Not even about the extra details of this messed up situation that he had just sprung on me before casually rolling over and falling asleep. Who does that? Seriously though, he just randomly comes out and says "Oh by the way, not only are we moving in with your future step mother who lives on the opposite side of the country of all of your friends, we will also be living with her sixteen year old son as well. Won't that be fun?" Okay, maybe he didn't say it exactly like that…but close enough! The message remained the same. I was not only getting a new step mom, I was getting a step brother too! Great! The last thing I needed was to be forced to live in a house with a strange boy the same age as me! I just found out I was a daughter of Aphrodite, that knowledge came with a whole string of new boy problems. Piper had just started teaching me how to control my newly discovered powers of seduction. What if I accidentally seduced my step brother? Gross!

I groaned, and glared over at my father again. "Oh well," I sighed, "if you can't beat them, join them." And with that, I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

* * *

I woke up to my father shaking me gently. "Come on Elizabeth, we've landed." I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

We slowly made our way off the plane and through the airport. I was trying to find the exit, but it looked like my dad was looking for something, or someone, else. "Uh Dad, the exit is that way." I said awkwardly while pointing in the opposite direction of where he was looking. Then I saw the. The people who my father was staring at so intensely was a beautiful Native American woman, around my father's age, with long black hair, glowing skin, and big brown eyes, and a tall handsome boy who was definitely her sixteen year old son whose existence I had only recently learned about. Strangely though, he didn't look anywhere near sixteen. I would've said nineteen at the youngest. He was absolutely humongous. He was about 6'2" and it looked like his body was just composed of rock hard muscle. I wondered if he was on steroids or something. While this boy was definitely hot, I didn't feel the least bit attracted to him, so that was a huge relief.

I nudged my father, and we walked over to them. "Daniel!" The woman called out. She looked overwhelmingly happy to see my father, which actually made me feel a bit better about being drug out here, I was a daughter of Aphrodite after all. Dad seemed to be just as overjoyed to see her too, as he also yelled out her name, Diane apparently, as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Well that's awkward," said the boy who was now standing next to me. I nodded in agreement, a grimace on my face. Daughter of Aphrodite or not, seeing your dad make-out with someone in a public place was beyond disturbing. I forced my eyes away from the scene and craned my neck to look at my future step brother.

"My name is Elizabeth," I greeted as I held out my hand for him to shake. We shook hands awkwardly.

Then he flashed this huge dorky smile, "Brady," he said, "Brady Fuller."

"Nice to meet you Brady Fuller," I said as I felt all of my previous worries about our relationship fade away. I could tell that we wouldn't be awkward at all. There were no romantic feelings whatsoever. Not even close.

After our parents finished being disgusting we all piled into a small car and started the journey to La Push, Washington. On the ride over Brady told me all about La Push. I learned that La Push was an Indian reservation, and that he had a lot of friends who were just as big, if not bigger, than him who he would like me to meet. I also learned that I was moving into a two-story house right on the beach, which sounded awesome, and that I would have my own room that even had an attached bathroom! For someone who had just left a summer camp, that sounded like luxury. I was actually starting to get excited about my new home. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought…


	3. Chapter 3

**I am super excited about getting such positive feedback on my first story! Thank you all so much! I appreciate everyone who has read my story, but I would like to send out a special thanks to GottesBlume who has been very encouraging.**

**Here are some answers to your questions:**

**1) I'm not entirely sure how long it will be until she will for sure understand the wolves, but she will start being suspicious of them almost immediately.**

**2) Bella will be in the story. This story is post-Breaking Dawn and post-The War with Gaea, but since I'm not exactly sure about what will happen in that war, the story won't have much to do with that.**

* * *

When we finally arrived at my new home, I was almost bursting with excitement. Definitely a surprisingly sudden change of attitude toward the whole situation, but I decided to just go with it. As soon as my dad put the car in park I practically jumped out of my seat, threw open the trunk, grabbed as much of my stuff that I could hold (about half of it…daughter of Aphrodite), and ran into the house, which was absolutely adorable by the way.

I flung open every door I came across until I found the room that matched the description Brady had given me of my room earlier. When I found it, I had to pause for a moment to truly appreciate how amazing it was. It was a spacious room with a Juliet balcony that I could walk out on to, the walls were a simple cream color, and the floor was covered with a luxuriously fluffy white carpet. The king sized bed was positioned so it faced the Juliet balcony and had a wonderful view of the forest behind the house. I walked further into the room and practically threw all of my belongings on to the beds purple duvet, and continued to explore my new room.

First I discovered a walk in closet that I knew for a fact that some of my sisters would kill for. It was bigger than the bathroom that we all shared back at camp! Of course, that bathroom is pretty darn small. Not being able to control the Aphrodite girl inside of me, I stepped into my new closet and began squealing and jumping up and down. After a few more minutes of an embarrassing display of excitement, I moved on to explore the attached bathroom.

It was a pristine white bathroom. It had a white tiled floor, white cabinets, white marble counter tops, bathtub, and shower, and a white toilet, but the walls were a soft lavender color. It was truly stunning. I looked at the bathtub again and realized that it had Jacuzzi jets in it. I was definitely trying that out later!

I didn't have much time to think about this though, because I soon heard a knock on the bedroom door. I walked over and pulled the door open, revealing Brady, who was struggling to balance the rest of my belongings. I laughed and relieved him of some of his burden and told him to put the rest of it on my bed. He complied.

"Thanks for bringing that up, you didn't have to," I thanked him.

"It would've been rude not to," he replied honestly.

"Well thanks anyway."

"Hey, you remember those bonfires I was telling you about in the car?"

I nodded, "The ones that you and your friends go to and the elders talk about the tribe legends?"

He grinned, "Yeah, those ones."

I laughed, "What about them?"

"There's going to be one tonight, I thought you might want to go. It would be a great opportunity to make some new friends who live around here as well as learn more about the tribe. Would you like to go?"

I thought about it. It did sound fun…I would really like to hear some legends that were actually legends. I was sick of learning all about the history of the gods. "Sure, it sounds awesome. When will we leave?"

"In about one hour," he said, "You'll have enough time to unpack and change your clothes."

I looked down at my outfit in confusion. I was wearing faded flared jeans that made my butt look amazing, some cute blue flats, and an off shoulder top. I looked up at him, puzzled, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

His face quickly shifted to one of alarm, as if he thought I would punch him for insulting my outfit…, okay I thought about it, but only for a second! "Nothing! You look fine, it's just that it will be pretty cold, you might want a sweater or something…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh okay," I smiled, "Thanks for the heads up."

He let out a huge sigh of relief, causing me to giggle, "I'll come back in an hour, see yah."

"Later." And with that, he left.

* * *

One hour later I had changed like he had suggested. I was now wearing black leggings, my favorite knee-high black boots, and a pink over sized sweater that read "Unicorns are my Favorite." I couldn't help but giggle at that when I looked in the mirror. Little would anyone know that unicorns were real, I had actually seen them before at camp, and that they really were one of my favorite animals. I brushed out my long blonde hair, did my make up to make my eyes pop, and added my favorite dove earrings as a tribute to my mother. **(a/n: if you're interested in seeing this outfit, go to polyvore and add this to the end of the url - /cgi/set?id=121953235 - for some reason I'm not allowed to put a website in here...so yeah...)**

I was about to leave and go find Brady when I heard another knock on my door. Just as I expected, I found Brady on the other side of it. I smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and pushed down my nerves, "Ready," I said with the most confident voice I could muster. It sounded pretty convincing if I do say so myself.

"Great!" He quickly led me outside. He then proceeded to walk down the beach. I guess it was close enough to walk…good thing I didn't wear heels. I rushed to catch up with him. We walked side by side in a comfortable silence. I liked the friendship that we were forming; if I had to have a new brother, I'm glad it turned out to be him. I smiled to myself as we continued walking down the beach.

Hopefully everyone else will be just as nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Brady and I had been walking for about two minutes when I looked up and saw a huge fire with a bunch of people around it. This must be the bonfire he was taking me to. As we got closer, the people became clearer. I could see that there were some older men, probably the elders, some girls/women probably ranging from about 15 to 23 in age, and some men who were all incredibly tall and muscular like Brady. Actually, they were even bigger than Brady. Brady almost looked small compared to the rest of the guys there!

As we continued to move closer to the bonfire, one of the big guys noticed our approach.

He waved and called out to us, "Brady, who's that you've got with you?"

I looked over at Brady in confusion, "You didn't tell them you were bringing me?"

To my horror he just shrugged, "They won't mind."

"What if they do mind?" I was freaking out now, "They are all going to hate me and think that I'm a party-crasher or something!"

Brady looked at me like I had two heads and laughed, "They'll love you, trust me."

I still wasn't happy about the situation, but what could I do? I sighed in defeat and continued walking with Brady.

When we got there Brady greeted all of the guys happily. It was clear that they were all good friends. In fact, it even looked like they all had matching tattoos. Well that's a little weird. Why would a bunch of guys get matching tattoos? Isn't that kind of girly? I shrugged, who was I to judge?

I was standing awkwardly just outside of the group when Brady motioned for me to come stand next to him. "Guys, this is my future step sister, Elizabeth McKenzie. This is her first day here, so be nice."

I looked down at my shoes and gave the group a weak wave. It was clear that I was incredibly nervous. Brady nudged me and gave me a reassuring look. I smiled at him and managed to muster up the courage to make eye contact with the group of people who I was so desperate to befriend.

As I scanned the group my confidence slowly grew as I was met with warm smiles. Then, as my eyes came across the last person in the group, I froze. He was beautiful. He was tall and muscular like all the other guys of course, but for some reason he stood out to me. None of the other guys held a candle to him. I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. I knew in the back of my mind that I probably looked like a total creeper, but I couldn't stop myself from slowly examining his perfect body. When my eyes finally met his, I realized that he was doing the same to me. He was looking at me like he had never seen anything as beautiful as me in his entire life. He was looking at me as if I was his entire world. I could feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks, but I couldn't help but grin at him.

Suddenly I was pulled out of whatever trance that this guy had put me under when I heard Brady start to growl. Wait, what? He was legitimately growling. How does that even happen? I was now staring at Brady in shock, but he didn't even glance my way. He was glaring daggers at Mr. Gorgeous; I really need to learn his name.

Brady growled again, "Paul!" Oh, so that's his name. Paul is a nice name. And that was when Paul took off into the forest with Brady close on his heels. I stood in shock as the other guys calmly walked in after them.


End file.
